pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhyhorn
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexsinnoh= |dexcokalos=050 |dexgalar=264 |evointo=Rhydon |gen=Generation I |species=Spikes Pokémon |egg1=Field |egg2=Monster |body=08 |type=Ground |type2=Rock |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=253.5 lbs. |metweight=115.0 kg |ability=Lightning Rod Rock Head |dw=Reckless |color=Gray |male=50 |evo= }} Rhyhorn (Japanese: サイホーン Saihoon) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Rhyhorn is a rhino-like Pokémon that is rock hard. It has spikes on top of it to protect itself from its foes. It walks on four legs and has a horn that can be used as a drill. And it has two toes on each foot and two sharp teeth sticking out of its mouth. Gender differences The male's horn is longer than the female's. Natural abilities Rhyhorn can have the ability Rock Head or the ability Lightningrod. Rock Head prevents Rhyhorn from sustaining recoil damage. Lightningrod directs all -type attacks to Rhyhorn. Its body is clad in a thick hide, and its tackles topple buildings. Unfortunately, it is not very clever, and can only run in straight lines. It is very difficult to catch in Safari Zone due to missing with Safari Balls. Behavior Rhyhorn can be very friendly and playful but if approached from behind they may get startled and run as they have a blindspot directly behind them, like horses do. Evolution Rhyhorn evolves into Rhydon at level 42. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |Horn Attack|65|100|25|Normal|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 1 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 5 |Fury Attack|15|85|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|1|0}} 9 |Scary Face|—|100|10|Normal|Status|Tough|3|0}} 13 |'Smack Down'|50|100|15|Rock|Physical|Tough|2|1}} 17 |[[Stomp]]|65|100|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 21 |'Bulldoze'|60|100|20|Ground|Physical|Tough|2|2}} 25 |Chip Away|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|2|0}} 29 |'Rock Blast'|25|90|10|Rock|Physical|Tough|1|0}} 33 |'Drill Run'|80|95|10|Ground|Physical|Tough|3|0}} 37 |Take Down|90|85|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 41 |'Stone Edge'|100|80|5|Rock|Physical|Tough|3|0}} 45 |'Earthquake'|100|100|10|Ground|Physical|Tough|2|1}} 49 |[[Megahorn]]|120|85|10|Bug|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 53 |Horn Drill|—|—|5|Normal|Physical|Cool|2|1}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Squirtle, Wartortle, Blastoise|100|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|1}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 111 front.png |yspr = Y 111 front.png |grnspr = GR 111 front.png |gldspr = G 111 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 111 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 111 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 111 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 111 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 111 front.png |frlgsprs = |dpspr = DP 111 front.png |dpsprf = DP 111f front.png |ptspr = Pt 111 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 111f front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 111 front.png |hgsssprf = HGSS 111f front.png |hgsssprs = |Iback = |IIback = |IIbacks = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Rhyhorn BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Rhyhorn BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Rhyhorn XY.gif |xysprs = Rhyhorn Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Rhyhorn XY.gif |orassprs = Rhyhorn Shiny XY.gif |pogo = Rhyhorn-GO.png}} Appearances Anime *Grace's Rhyhorn *Ian's Rhyhorn *Hiker's Rhyhorn *Jon Dickson's Rhyhorn *J's client's henchmen's Rhyhorn Trivia *Unlike the other / -type Pokémon of Generation 1, Rhyhorn and Rhydon have as their primary type and as their secondary. *In Pokémon X/Y, you can ride a Rhyhorn in two areas: One is in Vainville Town, in the sandbox by your house, and the other is on Route 9, required to ride to Glittering Cave. *Rhyhorn's name probably comes from "rhinoceros" and "horn". Gallery 111Rhyhorn OS anime.png 111Rhyhorn OS anime 2.png 111Rhyhorn AG anime.png 111Rhyhorn Dream.png 111Rhyhorn Pokemon Stadium.png 111Rhyhorn Pokemon Colosseum.jpg 111Rhyhorn Pokémon HOME.png Red Army Rhyhorn.png Rhyhorn-GO.png Rhyhorn GO Shiny.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Kanto Safari Zone Pokémon Category:White Forest Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon